


New York Nights

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliana y Valentina - Fandom, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Juliantina, Lesbian, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: Valentina is on a weekend getaway with some friends, instead of meeting them at the club she finds herself in a small bar, piercing brown eyes brought her in.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 48
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys <3
> 
> I had this idea this morning and couldn't rest until I wrote it. Hope you like it, I may do another chapter.

A weekend getaway, that is what you agreed on. You must be crazy to let your friends put you up to this, but here you all were, three girls and a very gay man alone for a weekend in New York to help you ‘get over’ your break up with Lucho. Funnily enough they didn’t seem to notice how you didn’t care at all about breaking up with him.

Each of you have you own bedroom and you thank God for that. Is not like you don’t love them but let’s face it, Carol and Lea tend to snore a lot, Erik will most likely have a diferente guy each night in his room and you definitely don’t need to see this. You are a quiet person, was never one to go crazy and party but you love them and enjoy their company nonetheless.

It was night time when they were all ready and screaming at you to speed up because apparently the club that they wanted to go had a limit of people.

“Just go ahead, I’ll be there in a bit.”

You hate the pression of people waiting for you and you take a deep breath once you hear they agreeing and going downstairs screaming. You can do this, it is just a weekend, you don’t have to be this much of a antissocial being.

When you finally leave the hotel to walk towards the club that they told you to, you are hit with the evening breeze chilling your body, you hold on tighter to your overall and admitely a little grumpy make your way down a few blocks.

It’s easy to see which club they mentioned, there is a huge line going around the block and you groan, way too many people, you don’t see them and you suspect that they managed to get inside, you stop in line, trying to see where the sea of people end but with no luck, you reach for your phone and the 20% battery warning seems to be laughing at you. You text them that you are outside and they don’t even see it.

It takes you 45 minutes of not moving, your friends not replying and your phone on the red glowing battery sign to make you give up, walking slowly back to the hotel you look around, everything in this city is bright and they are right, it is the city that never sleeps, looking to your phone you see that it is a bit past one in the morning and no sign of anything closing.

Something catches your attention when you reach the corner of your hotel again, you aren’t sure how you missed it in the first place, but there is a small café/bar here, you can see from the glass outside a few pool tables, the bar and not a lot of people inside, before you can think rationally your legs are crossing the door and a small bell sound rings in the place.

A few faces look at you and look away just as quickly, you still feel someone staring and then you find it, a pair of piercing brown eyes staring at you from behind the counter, your body starts to move in her direction and before you realize, you sit on a stool.

“Welcome to Aguacate”

The eyes are connected to the most gorgeous face you have ever seen, her hair is long and falls perfectly on her shoulder, she is wearing a sleeveless black shirt and leather pants, her voice is soft and by now you realize that you’ve been staring instead of replying.

“Aguacate?”

You ask with a smile and she laughs. Holy shit, have you been roofied from the moment you walked in the door? You are hypnotized by this woman.

“That is what happens when you choose the name of your bar when you are drunk I guess.”

The two of you laugh out loud to that.

“But you didn’t answer me” she continues “What is a girl like you doing in here at this hour? By the looks of your clothes this wasn’t your first choice for the evening.”

She is getting a shot glass and silently asking you if you want tequila which you just nod before answering her.

“You’re right, it really wasn’t my first choice, if I’m being honest my first choice would be laying under covers in my hotel room watching a tv show, but my friends brought me here to get over as they claim, my recent breakup.”

You notice that her eyebrow lifts a little and you try not to think too much about this.

“Okay... and where are your friends now?”

“Over at that huge ass club with the huge ass line on the front.”

She laughs again and you suddently wish your job was to be a stand up comedian because all you want is to make her laugh more, fuck journalism, you would be the court’s jester if you had to.

“Oh yeah, The Shinning Star, one famous posted a selfie in there once and boom, now it’s the main point in this area, a lot of them end up washing up here in the end though so I can’t complain.”

“Yeah well, I waited for 45 minutes, no sign of the line moving and I decided to go back to my hotel and somehow I... what did you say? Wash up here.”

The two of you are laughing loudly now, you take your shot of tequila and the glass barely hits the conter and she is filling it up again, you smile at her.

“Yeah, it’s like some fishes that fall out of the boat” You snort and she laughs at you. “But I must admit, they usually aren’t this good looking.”

Is she actually flirting with you? You feel sexy, maybe is the tequila starting to kick in.

“Oh wow, the oldest pick up line ever!” You mock her and you are glad when she laughs with you.

A man taps the conter on the other side and she whispers that she will be right back, you smile. You take your overall because for the first time in the night you aren’t that cold, you tell yourself it is the drink and not the way that her shirt rolled up a little when she tried to grab a bottle on the top shelf for the man.

In a few minutes she is back and you find yourself smiling again, have you stopped smiling since you walked in here? Where is the grumpy woman that was standing in line not even half an hour ago?

“So, recent break up huh? Do you need something stronger to get over losing someone like that?”

You aren’t sure if she is serious or not but hearing someone refer to Lucho as ‘someone like that’ makes you laugh again, maybe you should slow down on the tequilas.

She is looking at you curious.

“I’m sorry, but trust me. He was nothing like that.”

“He? Well I guess I’m not that Lucky in the end.”

This. This was the most direct comment any girl ever gave you, and you have had girls flirting with you before, but not until today have you ever considered acting on it.

“Don’t lose your hopes just yet, I do need another drink. What do you suggest miss bartender?”

She laughs and winks at you, you genuinely feel your body shiver.

“I’m Juliana, miss-i’m-supposed-to-be-somewhere-else.”

“Valentina”

You two shake hands and pretend to be serious for a few seconds before bursting laughing again.

“What about sex on the beach?”

She has a mischievous smile when she says this and you swallow dry, you know what she means, you know it is a drink but fuck, you just pictured having sex with her and you are trying really hard not to moan.

“That would be amazing, as long as you are the one doing it.”

You flirt back and you see her eyes getting a shade darker, you smile at her, teasingly. This woman is bringing out a whole new you and you don’t remember the last time you felt so in peace and happy.

“If you want me to.”

She is still smiling and shaking softly her head when she goes to prepare the drink, you look around and see that there aren’t many people here anymore, you see the man that just interruped your conversation _(how dare he?)_ drinking his scotch and a young couple who don’t seem to notice that they are in public still.

You have just started the drink when you see her walking towards the couple and politely getting their money and sending them on their way, the man seems to be a regular here since he gets up and waves her goodbye and leaves without paying for his drink. You see as she writes on a small notebook.

“Gimme a second, will ya?”

You just nod and watch her, still sipping on your drink, you see when she checks the bathrooms, closes the door and pulls a blind on the big window that you had looked before coming in. Your heart races.

She is back behind the counter and your hands are gripping your now empty glass, she smirks.

“If you are done with your drink, I’ll take it from you.”

You let a small laughter, where was your bravery from a few seconds ago?

“Valentina? Are you ok?”

You snap back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I guess your sex in the beach is so good that I got lost!”

That makes her laugh again and the same bubble between you is back.

“So, I’m about to close for the night. If we stay in here someone will definitely knock on the door and ask for a drink.”

You take your hint, and reach for your wallet,her hands stop your movements and you make the mistake of looking up, she is so close to you that you stop breathing.

“How about this? Instead of paying me for the drinks, buy us a pizza. I’m starving and there is a nice place two blocks from here.”

You smile, your night didn’t have to end now. You watch as she goes over to the door and opens it, she looks back to you who are still sitting on the stool. She waits.

You could just leave the money on the counter and go to your hotel, but those eyes are staring and you feel like you may combust if you don’t follow her. You get up and meet her, the night breeze hits you one more time but you don’t mind this time, your body feels hot enough.


	2. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting longer than I anticipated hahaha

The walk towards the pizza place is fast, the two of you talking about things around you and you feel happy.

  
“So, miss Juliana. How did you end up owning a bar? You look far too young”

  
She smiles at you

  
“That story is at least a third date kind of story”

You get the point and smile wider

“but I can tell you that it used to be my father’s, now it’s mine.”

  
You don’t push the matter further, the two of you reach the restaurant and she clearly knows some people in here, she says hi to a waiter and makes her way to a table on the outside area, in the back of your mind you wonder how many girls she’s brought here.

  
She sees your face as the you sit down in front of her, people all around screaming and living their lives to the fullest, your dead phone long forgotten inside your bag, you have no idea what time is it and tonight you don’t care.

  
“So, Valentina. You don’t look like you are from here so I’m gonna guess you are a tourist.”

  
“Am I that obvious?” You laugh out loud and she follows 

  
“Just a little bit”

  
Right on this moment that same waiter is back, carrying a glass of regular water and one of sparkling, giving her the later she smiles and thanks him, he takes your order.

  
“Well they clearly know you here.” 

  
Yes, you know that you sound a tad jealous but you can’t help it, you were never one to share toys growing up so that shows that you had always had a predisposition to be jealous.

  
“I certantly hope so, my mother owns the place.”

  
You feel like an idiot and she is bursting laughing at you, it is on this moment that you notice some other details about her, she has her elbow on the table, holding her cup by the end of it, from the top and that alone made her look so badass and frankly sexy. She throws her head back when she laughs and who can blame you for looking to her very long and exposed neck?

  
She has a tattoo on her right upper arm, not huge, you can see that there are a few years there, four years to be exact. You make a note of asking her that another time.

  
“If you take a picture it might be easier.”

  
Fuck! You’ve been staring at her for at least a whole minute and she lets you, she lets you read her as an open book.

“I’m sorry. You are very intriguing.”

  
She raises one eyebrow at you

  
“how come?”

  
“I don’t know. Maybe I’m too sleepy.”

  
You figure that narrating everything you have thought of her throughout the night may not be the best option.

  
The waiter has a small knowing smile when he comes with the pizza.

  
“Do you want to go back to your hotel? I’m sorry, I didn’t see the time before I invited you.”

  
Shit, that is not what you meant. It’s time to get your head in the game.

  
“Not at all, I mean, unless you are coming along.”

  
Nice one, yeah. You can definetely do this. Her flirty smile is back and you are dying to kiss it off.

  
“Be careful on your offers, I might take you on it.”

  
Half of the pizza is gone by now and you two got stuck on a staring contest, hungry eyes trying to tell each other exactly what you want to do, you feel uncomfortable on the seat and it takes a while for you to notice that you are wet.

  
This girl has a magnet and you are not even trying to pull away, you watch as she leans fowards on the table and you meet her halfway, you are expecting her to kiss you but she does worse, she whispers in your ear.

  
“The things I would do to you girl”

  
Holy fucking shit, is it possible to come just from words? Your eyes are closed and she is coming back slowly, your cheeks touching and you turn your head slightly, her breath close to yours, you let your lips brush, softly. There is a huge part of you thinking that you are in public still but it doesn’t seem to matter much. 

  
She licks her own lips and the tip of her tongue brushes against yours, a shiver runs down your spine, the sound of someone cleaning their throat makes you to sit back down, the poor waiter is standing there.

  
“Would you two like anything else?”

  
You are about to ask him to pack the rest of the pizza and you see that he already has it in a box, how lost were the two of you that you didn’t notice someone getting a pizza from under you? Juliana is staring you with more hunger than she did the pizza and you feel your stomach drop.

  
“Would you take me back to my hotel?”

  
You figure that this is the easiest way to give yourself some time to think about it, to see if you want to keep going or not, but by the feeling in between your legs while you two walk, it seems like your body has decided for you.

  
The walk back to the hotel is quiet, your hands brushing and small smiles, you can see that she is staring at you since you two left the restaurant but you are afraid that if you look back at her you will end up fucking her on the street.

  
Once you reach the hotel you thank God that your friends are nowhere in sight, the two of you make your way in the elevator and you forget your rule, you look at her.

  
She has her back against the wall of the elevator, a small smile in your direction and your eyes follow when you see her tongue again, a small glimpse when she licks her lips quickly and you are done, you give up fighting against the want you felt from the moment you walked in her bar, you reach over and kiss her, fully, hard.

  
There is no tenderness here, you two are trying your best to devour each other and you can hear the sounds of your own moans in the small space, her hands are holding your waist, squeezing in a way that makes your legs feel weak.

  
The small _ding_ of the door opening in your floor is not enough to break this, you two are a classical sign of two people stumbling in the dark not being physcially able to be apart for more than half a second, you reach your door and you groan, you can’t believe that you need to be away from her long enough to open said door.

  
The moment you turn around to unlock it you wanna die, she presses you against the door, your hand still holding the key in place and she is kissing your neck, the feeling of her getting you from behind like this makes your head spin, some part of your brain manages to turn the key and you two almost fall inside the room.

  
The door slams and you hear the sound of it locking on its on, you wouldn’t care if it was fully open, as long as she kept licking your neck like this.

  
Her legs reach the bed and she sits down, staring at you. The moonlight is coming through the balcony and you are mesmerized on how gorgeous this woman is. You two smile to one another.

“Hey you” She is smiling, her voice low and soft in the empty room.

  
“Hey back” Your hands are taking the hair out of her face and for some reason this gesture feels even more intimate than the others.

  
“Let me know if you want to stop at any time ok?” You smile at her words and nod.

  
She is lifting your dress, the casual but night dress you got a while ago and never wanted to wear it, as you watch her hands disappearing under it, it has suddenly become your favorite piece in the closet.

  
Her hands leave a hot trail where it touches, you help her by taking the straps out and letting the dress fall on her arms, now holding your waist.

  
Her face when she realizes that you haven’t been wearing a bra the whole night makes you feel like the sexiest woman, she looks hungry. Hungrier than anyone ever looked when they saw you.

  
“Holy shit, you can’t be real.” 

  
You laugh at her words, she lean with her elbows behind her on the bed, staring at you. Taken by the momentaneous courage you put your hands on the edge of your underwear and her eyes are glued on them. You slowly bring them down and you see how she is uncomfortable inside her leather pants. Once you are fully naked she is sitting close to you again, her kisses on your stomach and you want to combust.

You reach her, trying your best to pull her shirt up, you feel her laughing against your body and she helps you as well. She takes her shirt off and you are met with a black bra, for someone who had never considered sleeping with a woman you are surprised as to how much you want that piece gone.

  
She is kissing and soflty bitting your hips now and you manage to remove that barrier between you two, you grab her chin and makes her kiss you, the whole word is crashing down again, as if the touch of your lips were a combination between gasoline and a match.

  
She pulls you to bed, your naked torsos touching and you feel a desperation, as if nothing that she does will be enough, you want her again and you didn’t even have her the first time yet.

  
She flips you so she is on top of you now, her long black hair falling down her body, her breasts staring at you, you can see that she is searching for signs that you are freaking out, you reach for her pants, this is the best you can do right now to show her that you want this, you aren’t sure you can talk.

  
She smiles at you and lift her hips, kneeling on bed she unbuttons her pants and you understand her, it’s impossible not to get glued on the movements, you watch as she reaches the end of the bed to kick off her pants and underwear at the same time and holy shit again.

  
You have seen naked women before, you have shared a locker room at school, you have a mirror at home, but looking to a naked Juliana? Glistering with a thin layer of sweat and hungry eyes? This is completely different and even more, this is mouth-watering.

  
She is finally back on top of you and this time the two of you moan, both far too wet for something that hasn’t technically started yet and you feel your centers touching. You need her and you need her now.

  
You find your voice, it sounds deep, deeper than ever.

  
“Juliana, please. I need you.”

  
The smile man! The smile she gives you shows you that she loves when people beg, you hate that you gave in so quickly but you can’t help yourself anymore, you need to feel something and soon.

  
She kisses your neck, down to your collarbone and you feel her mouth wrapping around a nipple and you know you are screaming, you were never one to be scandalous but fuck it, tonight you are a whole new person and nothing else matters, she switches to the other and your hips are moving without your consent.

  
You know you just smiled with relief, you are fully aware of that, but her fingers just met your wetness and fuck you needed that, your poor clit was begging for attention and it was finally getting it. Her lips were on yours again and her fingers started to move stronger, faster, in circles around your clit and you are moving with it, trying to find more, more fingers, more connection, more pleasure, you rip your mouth away from hers once two of her fingers burry themselves inside of you.

  
“Fuck Julianaaaa” You aren’t sure how long that last 'A' took, maybe it is still happening.

  
By now you are reduced to a moaning, screaming, open-mouthed mess, she is thrusting in and out on the most perfect pace, her hand hitting your clit when she goes deep and you are gone before you can finish screaming her name. Your body shaking uncontrollably and she isn’t exactly slowing down, she brings her fingers back to your clit and you have no idea what is going on with your body anymore, you are shaking, lost your voice and the only thing connecting you to Earth is her lips on your neck and ear.

  
How long have you been cumming? Who the fuck knows, but she is gently slowing down on her movements, letting you ride it all out, once she finally stops you are sure, one hundred percent sure that you are not on this bed anymore, you are floating, flying, whatever.

  
It takes a few minutes before your body remembers that it is alive and it can move, you look to your side and she is smiling at you, you can’t help to smile back.

  
“Hey you again” She has a cocky grin that you would totally slap it off if she hadn’t just shut down your ability to move.

  
“Did I hurt you at all?”

  
This, this was why it was scary to be around this woman, she was hot, sexy, funny and caring. Falling for her would be easier than finding the movement of your legs again.

  
“No you didn’t. But you did break me, is it possible to still be cumming?”

  
That makes her laugh loud again.

  
“I guess there is only one way to find out”

  
Those are the words you hear before she is back on top of you and her lips on your mouth. The Golden light of Sunrise is creeping in the window but you have no plans on sleeping any time soon.


	3. Stay here after close?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this random idea <3

The sound of insisting knocks on your door is what finally wakes two of you, your eyes take a while to adjust to the light that is coming from the big window, you groan getting up and feel cold from just removing Juliana’s leg from yours.

You don’t open the door all the way, you are hiding your naked body behind it, your friend’s face is what you see, three pairs of worried eyes staring at you.

“What the fuck happened to you?”

Ugh Lea’s voice Always got too high when she was nervous.

“Sh... calm down guys”

“Calm down Val? Honey you were supposed to meet us twelve hours ago and you disappeared, didn’t answer your phone!”

Okay, maybe Erik had a small point there.

"I'm sorry guys, I was going to the club, I waited in line for a long time and gave up."

It wasn't a lie.

"Wait a second..." fuck "Did you just give up, came back to the room and slept for 12 hours?"

Yeah you were busted, Erik's face was priceless, as if he has just realized it.

"OMG OMG OMG YOU MET SOMEONE!"

You can't blame her, he was screaming. Of course that Juliana woke up and having more sense than you she wrapped herself in the sheets and came over asking concerned.

"Val? Is everything okay?"

Now you were sure that your friends were going to die. Maybe literally, you looked at her and you wondered if you would do the same, shit, her hair was messy, she looked tired which only served to remind you of what happened but she had a smirk on the corner of her mouth that you wanted to kiss it off.

"Yes Juliana, it is. Just some noisy friends here."

You try giving them your most badass look but they ignore you completely, Erik already has his hand out for Juliana to shake.

"Very nice to meet you Juliana. We are going to wait for you two downstairs for breakfast!"

It didn't sound like it was optional and you closed the door on their faces.

"Omg, I'm so sorry for that!"

She was laughing which made you smile at her.

"Not at all, that was hillarious being honest."

The two of you make your way downstairs to meet them. Your friends making no effort on pretending that they weren’t curious.

“Okay, you guys can stop this now.”

Your friends don't really try to pretend that they aren't surprised. The moment that the two of you sit down they are talking.

"So, Juliana huh? Where exactly did you and our friend meet again?"

Juliana is just smiling softly which you are glad for;

"I guess after getting tired of waiting for the club she ended up inside my bar."

You smirked.

"You own a bar? Shit how old are you?"

"Carol!"

You want to hit her. You were a little curious as well, there was no denying it. But still, she shouldn't just ask people that.

"What? She looks young!"

You roll your eyes and wait to see if she will answer.

“I’m 25 actually and yeah I may be young to own a bar. But truth be told it was my father’s and now it’s mine.”

There is a big part of you that wants to ask her what happened to her father, to know more about this woman but you don’t. You figure that if she wants to talk to you she will.

“That’s cool, I mean, you are young but you have your own business. That is impressive.”

Erik says it nicely. Juliana is being very nice and open with your friends and you are trying not to picture how life would be if she was always around. You know its delusional, you are going back home tomorrow, but it doesn’t cost to dream.

Your friends start talking about their nights, Erik keeps talking about the hot bartender that he made out with, you chuckle thinking that you did the same but you are so sure that your bartender is much hotter. It’s been almost an hour when Juliana gets up and you look at her.

“It was very nice to meet all of you but I actually need to go home and change, I open the bar at later and I could use some sleep.”

You blush slightly at the insinuation that neither of you slept last night but she just smiles.

“Will I see you again?”

The question is out of your mouth before you can control it and you are glad when you see a huge grin on her face.

“If you want to. You know where I’ll be and the time I’m off.”

There is a bubble, a world, a damn universe around you two right now. The way you two are staring at each other it’s quite obvious that neither of you remember that there are people around you.

“I’ll sit on the same stool.”

“I’ll be watching the door.”

Fuck, it is so easy to flirt with this woman, so easy to get addicted to her. Did you really just meet her last night?

You hear when she says goodbye to your friends but you are still watching her, she blows you a kiss from the door and disappears. It takes a few pokes from your table to make you remember where you are.

“Wow, you got it bad Val!” Lea is teasing you but you can see that not all of it is a joke.

“I don’t know, hell, I don’t know what I’m feeling. I had sex with a woman.”

Your brain just suddenly realized what happened, you, Valentina Carvajal had sex for the first time with a woman last night and fuuuuck. It was so much better than any experience that you ever had.

“Welcome to the rainbow girl!”

Everyone laughs at Erik and he just blows you a kiss.

“So, I have to ask. How did that even happen?”

Carol asks you and all three pairs are glued on you, no one is blinking waiting for the response.

“I don’t know honestly, I left the hotel to go to the club, I was in line for a long time and my phone was dying. I texted you guys and no one saw and I gave up. I was coming back to the hotel. Had plans of watching tv and doing nothing else, suddenly I saw a reflection on a glass, her bar is literally on the corner of the hotel. I saw a few people inside and before I noticed I was walking in.”

It felt like you were telling them a dream, a dream that you weren’t really sure if it happened or not.

“Anyway, the moment I walked in everyone looked at me, I got shy and went to sit on the stool on the bar and there she was. Being nice and funny, it took me a while to realize that she was flirting with me. Maybe a long time, but once I did, I thought about it. I could have just gotten up and came back here, but I figured, what harm can this be? Is just flirting.”

“Once the flirting became stronger, I realized that if something were to happen, I wouldn’t be bothered, she was closing the bar when she invited me to eat a pizza, she is so gentle and respectful, she was at the door of her own bar, waiting for me. Giving me space to decide if I wanted a date with her or not and I did. So, I followed her…”

As you are saying all of this a movie is playing in your head, every scene, every smile that she threw in your direction.

“She took me to a small restaurant near here, it is her mother’s. The food was amazing and I’m just noticing that we forgot it on the table.”

While you talk you can see your friends staring at you, your eyes aren’t focusing on them, they are lost, a smile on your lips that you aren’t noticing but they are and you continue.

“She leaned over me, she whispered in my ear and I swear to God that I thought I was going to come right there, she sent chills down my whole body and once I realized we were already making out in the elevator coming up.”

“Jesus, your night was so much better than ours.”

Lea says it and it makes the whole table laugh.

You laugh and pretend to be paying attention to her telling you about their nights in more details since only Erik talked the last time, you are really trying to focus but you notice how your shirt is smelling like her and when you look down you notice that it is hers.

Scenes of last night are filling your head, the way that you moaned under her, how she ate you with so much patience and will. She enjoyed eating you and that was really new to you.

You suddenly need a very cold shower, not sure if you are cutting her story or not you apologize to them and tell them that you are going to take a shower. The four of you agree on going out to some tourist attractions, you don’t care about any of them. You need tonight, you need to see her.

The rest of the day goes by fast, you try to enjoy your day with your friends but you mind keeps coming back to her, her brown eyes invading your mind without a warning and the feeling of being completely out of earth.

When late afternoon finally comes you are the first one to get ready, looking to yourself in the mirror you are happy with what you see. You are wearing skinny burgundy pants, a black shirt with some nice cleavage and your hair is down. Your makeup isn’t too strong but it will give the message across. That your lipstick is ready to be removed from you.

You are downstairs waiting for them, the four of you agreed to go to Aguacate tonight and you are having a hard time pretending that you didn’t wait for this the whole day. Once your friends finally show up, it’s Erik’s voice that sound loudly on the hotel hall.

“Mamacita! Are you trying to kill the poor woman?”

You laugh at him and pretend like you didn’t really dress up, that this was a casual outfit, the knowing smirks that your friends gave you told you otherwise.

The walk to the bar didn’t take even five minutes, but it felt so long to you. Once you reach the door you noticed how it was a little crowder today, the moment you all walked through the door her eyes were on you.

Holy shit.

Juliana was coming in your direction wearing dark jeans and a long v neck white shirt with black bra under it, her hair was in a ponytail and you were struck by lightning.

“You came!” She was smiling at you and hugging you.

You used to be better at this, where was the same old confident Valentina? That woman hugged you and you felt like you could die right there.

“Yeah well, one last night in town. I even brought company!”

Finally noticing that you aren’t alone, Juliana said hello to everyone and showed you all to a table.

“What can I get for you all?” She asked with a smile.

Everyone chose a drink, you were the only one left.

“Surprise me.” You smiled at her and she winked at you.

“This place is really cool!” Carol was looking around.

“Do you guys want to play pool?”

You considered Lea’s question, you could sit here and do nothing while Juliana worked, or you could bend over a pool table and see if she was watching you.

“Yeah, that will be fun!”

“You go ask your girlfriend for the key then.”

Erik teased you, you stuck your tongue out for him and got up, going on the direction of the bar where she was finishing your orders.

“I thought you wanted to be surprised.” She jokes and you laugh.

“I still do! But my friends are wondering if we can play pool?”

“Of course, gimme a second.”

She was once again trying to reach a tall shelf to grab a keychain, you just wanted to help, really. So, you walked in behind her, put a hand on her waist as to tell her to stop reaching it and grabbed the keys yourself.

Her hands were on the counter in front of her, your left hand still holding her waist from behind and your face on the back of her head, you felt her taking a deep breath and you closed your eyes. The smell of her hair, the heat from her body against yours, it was all too much.

“I don’t think I can handle you this close to me.” You tell her and you feel her taking a breath again.

“I’m not that great here either, shit Val, I can feel your breasts on my back and it is taking everything I have not to turn around and kiss you.”

You take a moment to breath and smile against her hair.

“I want to. So much.”

“Stay here after I close?” You hear a little insecurity in her voice and you smile, you give her a small kiss on her neck and you feel her shaking.

“Absolutely.”

She smiles and you finally let her go, jingling the keys in your hand you make your way back to your group. She is following you carrying the drinks.

She gives everyone their drinks, she places yours in front of you and you don’t recognize it.

“It’s called strong temptation.” She smiles and walks away and you can’t help but to laugh.

“Geez, are you two done with the eye fucking?” Carol breaks your thoughts and you flip her off.

The four of you bring your drinks to the pool table, you aren’t that great at it but at least you don’t suck as much as Erik does. 

You can see from the corner of your eye that she is watching you, not very subtle. She is watching as you lean forwards on the table, you know that your cleavage is driving her insane.

The nights goes on fast, you are having a lot of fun with your friends but you can see that the fact that they went to the club last night is starting to hit them. It’s a little over midnight when you notice that they had enough.

“Val my love, can we go now?” Poor Carol was sleeping on the booth by now, you smiled at Lea.

“Yeah, of course.”

The bar was almost closing anyway, there weren’t that many people in here right now. As everyone was collecting their things you noticed her sad smile behind the counter, you smiled at her.

  
“Ready?” It was Erik’s voice now, you look at him confused.

“Ready to what?”

“Leave?”

“Erik my love, I’m not going. You guys go rest”

He laughed out loud now, you saw as they left waving a goodbye to Juliana and the rest of the costumers following them. Juliana locked the door as fast as she could and close the blinds, you were sitting on the pool table now.

“I thought you had changed your mind.”

You smile at her words.

“Are you crazy? And miss the chance of beating you in pool?”

Now she laughed loud, you tried not to look like a creep but you couldn’t help to just stare at her.

“Val, I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m really really good at pool.”

Her arrogance was hot, there was no denying.

“Well then maybe I should tell you that I suck a little.”

She was standing in front of you now, your legs spreading without you realizing and her body already connected to yours.

“Then maybe we should play a strip version of it.”

You laugh, your face coming close to hers. You whisper on her ear.

“You know, there is no need for a whole game just to get me naked.”

Being honest, you never had issues with your body but you were never eager to get naked in front of anyone, but your brain couldn’t stop remembering how it felt when she touched you, ate you and that was enough to make you want to burn your clothes and never find them again.

“Shit, that is so mean.”

You feel when her lips caress your cheek and your face automatically follow them, your mouths meeting in a slow and sensual kiss, hot enough to make you wonder why are you wearing pants right now.

Your hands are moving and you have no control over them, she touched you, fucked you, ate you, made you go insane last night, but you didn’t have energy to repay everything, to see how it feels like to make her come without control, tonight this is your goal.

You sense her surprise when you put your hands under her shirt, she stops kissing you for a few seconds so you can pull her clothes away from her body, her black bra teasing you.

You bring your mouth to her shoulder, kissing, licking every inch of skin that you can find. She is rocking slowly, trying to get some friction where she needs the most, you are still the one sitting on the table so you make an effort and get down from it, not stopping your kisses, you turn her around, making her legs hit the wood, her lips are back on yours and it is her turn to try take your shirt off.

You help her, almost throwing your shirt and bra on the floor, she does the same to hers , hands touching everywhere they can reach and you sure you will combust before something actually happens.

The way Juliana moves while she is touching you is addicting, she makes your skin feel like it is on fire.

No one has ever touched you like she does, you remember your sexual experiences with Lucho for a brief moment and it almost makes you laugh, you aren't sure if it is like that with every man, but the ones that you been with, aka two, were always very focused on them. What they liked, how they liked.

With Juliana she makes every move about you. She kisses you and it feels like poetry, she tells a story with each kiss. You feel loved by this woman that you met a day ago, you know that you don't love her, but you feel her.

You are the one kissing down her body tonight, promising yourself that you will do the best you can possible do here, because you know that when tomorrow comes you won't see her again, this is your last chance of being with her.

You make sure to taste her, taste her skin, when your lips wrap around a nipple you feel her hands on your hair, pushing you closer. The need you have for her is insane. You want her like you never wanted anything in your life.

She is moaning low, letting the room be filled with her sounds and the whole atmosphere is so erotic that you are worried that you may come before something actually happens.

You reach her pants, unbuttoning it with a sense of hurry that is met by her, she helps you remove her clothes, pants and underwear on the floor, shoes kicked far away.

"Fuck Val, you are driving me insane." 

You moan at her words, too concentrated on what you have ahead of you, she pulls you by the back of your neck and you just realized how much you like that. You can't help but to moan.

Her lips are on yours on the instant that she pulls you, a deep and hungry kiss for each other. You feel her hands making their way on your body, trying to make the situation even by removing your pants, you help her out, lips never parting, it is way too difficult to stop kissing her.

Once the two of you are sweating and naked against the pool table you realize just how sexy everything is right now, you are in another city, about to fuck a random girl that you met the day before, in her bar.

You feel her hands making their way on your body and you follow, both of you staring with so much intensity to each other's eyes and loud moan in the room once both hands reach the other.

She is soaking wet for you and a huge sense of pride washes over you, you managed to make a woman wet for you, very wet. You can't concentrate on anything but on how her fingers are moving in circles on your clit, you were so adamant on making this your best performance ever but you are quickly being reduced to a mess of moans and shocks of pleasure.

You are moving your fingers as well, trying to drive her as insane as she is driving you. But years of inexperience are winning and you feel her smirk against your neck.

"Let me do you Val, I promise I will let you do whatever after."

This fucking woman can't talk to you like this, this isn't remotely fair. She should be forbidden. You try to tell her that, you try to say that you can do this, but she has just pushed two magical fingers inside of you and you aren't sure if you are still breathing or not. She is holding your waist, while she is still leaning against the table, your head is thrown back and you hope that she is strong because you aren't making any effort on holding yourself in place, you are fully relying on the arm around you.

She is moving faster now and the sky seems so close, every time she pushes deep inside of you, you scream. There is no stopping this, she is hitting all the right spots and you are gone, you can feel yourself dripping down your thigh, you feel when she removes her fingers from you and run them fast on your clit, shit, you want to react properly but you don't think that you are even around anymore. You have travelled to another galaxy and there is nothing you can do about it.

An orgasm doesn't compare to what hits you, you feel the air leave your lungs, your body shaking beyond control and the wetness dripping down your legs like a waterfall. Now you are sure that she is strong because both arms are supporting your body that has decided to give up completely.

It takes you a few embarrassing minutes before your brain works fully again, you register on the back of your mind that she is giving you small kisses on your shoulder, your head is laying on her shoulder now, trying to catch your breath.

"Don't look so smug!" You try to play with her but you know, she has every right to be smug. She laughs loudly.

"I'm not! I promise! Is just that you are so damn sexy when you come."

You feel your body shiver.

"Don't! I don't think I can handle that right now" 

The two of you laugh again, she brings your lips together and once again you are caught on how she is a silent teller. She kisses you as you two were an old married couple, she kisses you like she has done it every night before bed. She means it and that alone makes you feel whole.

You speed the kiss up, trying to show her that you aren't done with this night. She lets you, she gives you full control on what to do. You put your hands on her legs, trying to show her that you want her to sit on the table but you won't have strength to lift her up there. She helps you, sitting on the edge of the large dark green table, with a smile on your direction and her elbows holding her body up. She waits to see what you want to do.

You kiss her legs, coming up slowly, you know that she watching you and consider your options, you could just touch her, you had never done this before, she wouldn't judge you. But as you look up you have the best view of your life, she is looking at you, her hair falling down her chest, her legs spread, her wetness teasing you, daring you to try it. So you do.

You lick her from her entrance to her clit and the moan that leaves her body is beyond anything you ever heard, you want to make her do this sound over and over, you test your waters, she tastes good, much better than anything you ever had before, you repeat the process, you can sense her body shaking, eager for you to do more. You remember what she did to you, you suck her clit softly and her hands are on your head now, she body fell on the table and all you hear is her moans.

She is rocking her hips on your mouth, making you move on the way that she likes and you feel used by her in the best way possible, you are licking her clit now, testing different patterns and speed and being well received on each one of them, you try to fit her in your mouth and at some point you lose control, you start to lick, suck, taste, every inch of her pussy that you can.

Juliana is almost screaming your name now, you know that it won't take long before she comes and you feel yourself getting wetter by the idea of her coming on your mouth, her hands are almost pulling your hair now and you feel your mouth getting filled, you are drinking her, going desperate to make her feel more by every second, feeling her coming on your tongue is the sexiest thing that ever happened to you. Her arms finally release your head and you smile at her, a drunk smile on her face and she pulls you softly to lay with her on the table.

It is once again morning when you two finally stop giving in to one another, by now your night had evolved from the pool table to her bedroom, which you found out was on the second floor of the bar, a cute loft with an open concept that you were fully enjoying while you grabbed water from the fridge and could see her naked body in bed still.

"Do you have to go back home today?" Her question hurt you more than it should have, you look at her with a sad smile.

"I do. I came here for a weekend, my life is still in Mexico." She gets up from the bed and grabs the water bottle from your hand, drinking it.

"Not fair." You smile at her. "Can I have your phone number at least?"

You laugh, you didn't even think about it. But you were so glad that she did, that she wanted to be in touch. 

"Of course!"

The two of you exchange phone numbers and she takes you back to your hotel, your plane would leave in a few hours and you had to pack and go to the airport.

"Do you want me to take you guys to the airport?" 

You considered her offer, it would give you a few more moments with her, you weren't ready yo say goodbye, as silly as it may be.

"Yes, I would like that."

She helps you pack and you two meet your friends, everyone can see that you aren't that happy to leave but they don't say anything, instead they talk more to Juliana which you are glad for.

You pay attention to what she says, her hand holding yours sometimes while she drives, you can't help to be mad at the world for introducing you to this amazing woman and just taking her from you.

Once you reach the airport, everything goes quite fast. You don't have any bags to check in and the four of you are going to the boarding area. She stops on the point that she can't follow anymore. Your friends say goodbye to her and tell you that they will wait for you on the gate, giving you time to say goodbye. You just nod.

"If you ever come here again, let me know ok?" She is smiling at you but you can see that her eyes are glowing like yours.

"If you go to Mexico as well." You laugh softly.

"You should go Val..." She makes no effort on letting you go and you don't move either.

"I know."

"I don't get how I can feel like this about you, but I do. Don't forget that." 

No, fuck. Why did she have to say that to you? The confirmation that you aren't the only crazy one that is ridiculously attached to someone that you met yesterday is too much for you to handle. She kisses you and as every kiss, this one sends a clear message. _I_ _will miss you._

She turns around as if staying and watching you leave is too much, you collect yourself and make your way to the security line. Your brain in a frozen mode. It isn't until you are out of security and grabbing your phone again that you see a text from her.

_\- Stay after I close tonight?_

You have a choice to make.


End file.
